Prior known devices which were intended to be used in the coloring of eggs have all been relatively large and have been awkward to store because of their general shape. Another disadvantage of prior devices is that it requires one hand to operate the device, with the result that only one hand is free for the other tasks associated with the coloring of the eggs.